


The feel of home

by Gih_Bright



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amon is floppy here, I guess i need a beta, I should continue this?, M/M, first fanfic in english, follow tg re chapter 29, hidehaiseweek2015, it's not really a romantic fic yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gih_Bright/pseuds/Gih_Bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise was lost. His mind was full of feelings and fragments of things that he don’t know if he could stand or if he would be strong enough to handle. He had decided that, just for now, he would use everything he had to protect those people that he cares about.<br/>He would do everything is his power to do it.<br/>Even remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The feel of home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotatoPIerrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPIerrot/gifts).



> Ok, this is my first fanfic in english, my english skills are REALLY bad (i don’t know how to write some words and it will probably will have problems with the tenses of the verbs), and the end is very “meh” (idk if i should continue), i don’t have a beta, and…!  
> And Thank you PotatoPIerrot for helping me with AO3, seriously i was "what should i do"!? I know this isn't much, but thank you for your help! \o/

Haise was lost. His mind was full of feelings and fragments of things that he don’t know if he could stand or if he would be strong enough to handle. He had decided that, just for now, he would use everything he had to protect those people that he cares about

_(who?)_

Not far away that female ghoul that saved him was watching him fight…

(her name is Hinami-chan)

... and Saiko still crying.The ghoul named Takizawa wasn’t a problem anymore now that his power is 100% again. In fact, the other ghoul was bleeding and screaming, Takizawa was talking to himself loud, his voice full of pain and madness and this kind of made Haise remember another boy, just like Takizawa, that suffered so much that death would be a prize and not a punishment. Death was white and beautifull.

_(Just like dad… He is my dad?)_

There are so much stuff in his mind right now. He just wanted this to stop, but things never stop for him. It’s like the time: no one can stop a second and life still goes on, and on, all over again. He have to move foward, but he could? Something was off and Haise couldn’t put his finger on this.

-Hey, do you know what is 1000 minus 7? -the question escaped from his mouth before he could stop, before he could ever think on this meaning. Haise frowned. Why he asked this? Why he is so terrified?

His mind was full of throughts, but no image could stand. On the same time everything was vivid and dense, he can’t understand, he can’t remember exactly and he don’t know if he should be happy or not because this.

-You…! -said Takizawa, his voice full of angry. The ghoul wasn’t thinking anymore and was running to him. -Why are always someone one point better? Why I always…!

Suddenly, he heared a shot passed trought his ears and nailed Takizawa’s breast. Haise blink and then another huge ghoul with a dark cape take Takizawa’s body. Up on the building someone was coughing and has turned to see his face. That sound… He had heared that before… His hold his breath because that sound was so familiar that, for a moment, he was afraid that everything would be just another thing from his head.

-Now i catch you Takizawa-san! -said a male standing up not far away from him.

Haise couldn’t saw his face. The male hide his face behind a mask like that old american western moovies and that was sunglasses? Why would the man use it on night? And how could him shoot a ghoul with that without unerringly?

-I told you that we would got you! -that happy voice through…

_(What a nostalgic sound…)_

That voice made Haise’s heart ache with sadness and a strange joy. He breathe slowly and for a beautiful moment, all his thoughts had stopped. A warm feeling was raising inside him; it was like coming back home. He didn’t know when he started to cry and he even couldn’t understand if this was tears of happiness or just relieve for something that he didn’t understand at all.

-Let’s go out here. -the huge ghoul said.

And he began to run away from him with Takizawa who, probably, was shot with RC suppressor cells, because he was sleepy when he said:

-Amom… Nag…

Takizawa finally sleep and Haise understand that the guy he wanted near him was leaving without him even know his name or why he was so important, but Haise knew that man was irreplaceable. It should be. Haise run with everything he had, even he was tired of the fight and all the injures that he received that night.

“Please…!” he thought while he went up a ramp to jump over a small wall where once there was a Winchester. But the guy wasn’t there anymore. Haise thought that, maybe, he could find him by his smell, the guy probably won’t be that far. It was when he find a piece of paper with both his names: Kaneki Haise. He frowned and open it.

“ _It’s a hide and seek game. It’s your turn to find me._

_If you can!_

_Hasta la vista, baby.”_

Haise read it one, two, three times and without he really realized, he gave a small smile.

-I will find you. -he said softly.

He just knew that when he find that guy again, everything will make sense. All the answers that he was seaking would be found, everything he wish would be true.

He would have a home.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know if i should continue this, what to you think guys?


End file.
